vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peronia
Summary Peronia is a high-level demon belonging to the Demon Clan. She seems to be on good terms with Zeldris and Estarossa and acts familiarly toward them, implying some level of status among the demons. She was ordered to keep intruders from approaching Camelot castle, but she was killed by Cath while maintaining her magic. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least 7-B Name: Peronia Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from her body to form various constructs), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Statistics Amplification (Her magical power increases during the night), Illusion Creation, Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: Likely at least City level (As a high-level demon with some level of status, she should not be weaker than lesser demons such as Gray Demons) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to follow the fight between Meliodas, Zeldris, and Estarossa) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely at least City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers via magic (Kept up an illusion throughout Camelot city) Standard Equipment: Scrying gem Intelligence: She possesses some level of technical and medical knowledge, as she oversaw Estarossa's treatment and recovery after he fell into a coma. Zeldris also trusts her with the defense of his headquarters, which implies she is skilled and competent. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Peronia is a high-level demon and can access her demonic biology and powers to give herself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. At night, her magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of her demon biology, Peronia can generate solid darkness from her body which she can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from herself. She can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. *'Enhanced Durability:' Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. *'Flight:' She can use it to freely levitate and fly. *'Self Healing:' Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Abilities Märchen Maze: Peronia creates a widespread illusion that traps those within in a never-ending loop, preventing them from moving where they want to go. She stays focused on her victim's presence through the use of a crystal ball-like gem. File:MarchenMaze1.png|Arthur stays trapped in a loop File:MarchenMaze2.png|as long as she stays focused Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7